Une Autre Vie
by Sbibi3
Summary: Severus décide de tenir sa promesse faite à Lily Potter et prendre soin de son fils, Harry bouleversant ainsi la vie du survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, à tous,

Voici la version corrigée du premier chapitre de la fiction **Une autre vie.** Comme beaucoup et moi-même (un peu tardivement) avions remarqué, ce chapitre avait grand besoin d'être corrigée et réécrit. De plus il y avait des incohérences par rapport aux chapitres suivant, j'ai réécris certaines scènes pour que cela soit plus en lien avec la suite.

Je tiens à tous remercier de tout coeur à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (ou relecture).

Sbibi3

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: La rencontre et nouvelle vie**

Vernon Dursley était un homme plutôt fier. Il aimait sa vie, sa femme, son fils, sa maison, sa tranquillité et son travail. Il avait une vie selon lui, des plus parfaites. Cependant, un soir du 31 octobre toute sa vie fut basculée. Un bébé fut emmené devant sa porte accompagnée d'une lettre. Cet enfant était le fils la sœur de Pétunia, sa femme. Les parents du bébé avait péri du fait de leur _condition_ selon eux, se retrouvèrent avec la charge de leur progéniture. Après avoir longtemps discuté, ils n'eurent pas guère le choix de le garder. Harry Potter, le jeune bébé fut donc pris en charge par son oncle et sa tante. Eux savaient, l'enfant n'était pas comme les autres, un enfant normal. C'était un sorcier, un puissant sorcier et ça Pétunia et Vernon ont fait le serment que ces anormalités ne puissent être mises à jour.

Du fait de cette différence, Harry en subit dès son plus jeune aux conséquences. Dès l'âge de trois ans, il fut obligé d'exercer diverses tâches ménagères comme nettoyer le sol, s'occuper du linge sale et s'il avait le malheur de commettre une faute son oncle agissait en conséquence. A l'âge de ses cinq ans Harry a vu ses tâches augmenter considérablement. Il devait en plus, de ses tâches habituelles faire à manger, s'occuper du jardin et déneiger lors de la saison hivernale. Et plus que tour, il n'avait pas le droit de manger avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, il devait manger après eux de peur d'attraper son anormalité et demander l'autorisation à son oncle de pouvoir manger. Généralement Harry mangeait une fois par jour, il avait le droit de boire dix verres d'eau, selon son oncle cela était suffisant pour un monstre comme lui. Harry était donc plus petit, plus mince que les jeunes de son âge. Il remerciait sa bonne étoile, qui malgré tout n'a jamais été malade.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons le jeune Harry âgé de sept ans allongé dans son lit, dans son placard sous l'escalier. Celui-ci était réveillé mais doit attendre que sa tante lui ouvre la porte pour pouvoir sortir. A peine la porte ouverte que sa tante commença à lui parler, sans bien sûr lui dire bonjour ou l'appeler par son prénom. Il était soit appelé Garçon ou la chose, par sa famille. Elle commença à lui édicter ses tâches ménagères.

« Bien, je vois que tu es réveillé, maintenant file te laver, prépare le petit-déjeuner. Une fois fini, tu feras le ménage, nettoiera les vitres et bien sûr tout cela devrait être fait avant notre retour pour notre sortie au zoo, suis-je assez clair.

-Oui, tante Pétunia.

-Bien, au boulot, garçon. »

Harry passa directement dans la salle de bain se situant à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers doucement et se retrouva dans le couloir dans lequel il y a quatre portes, les deux portes se trouvant à sa gauche sont respectivement la chambre de son oncle et sa tante puis la chambre de Dudley, son cousin et à droite, la salle de jeu à Dudley et la salle de bain. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit de peur de réveiller son oncle. Il se brossa les dents et en profita pour boire, étant le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait boire librement, sans se faire gronder. Il se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient impossibles à coiffer, un jour sa tante avait décidé de lui couper les cheveux très courts mais le lendemain sa tignasse avait repoussé revenu à l'état d'origine. La seule chose dont il était fier était ses yeux, verts émeraude comme sa mère, il l'avait su car lors d'une conversation entre son oncle et sa tante, celle-ci avait dit que la seule chose qu'il avait de sa sœur était ses yeux.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la salle de bain pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il avait été rapide, son oncle n'était pas encore levé qu'il avait fini de tout préparer, alors il commença à faire ses autres tâches de la journée. Son oncle se leva et ne prit même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole. Ce qui était bon signe pour Harry. Quant à son cousin, il était tellement heureux d'aller au zoo qu'il ne le bouscula qu'une seule fois. Une fois que la famille Dursley rassasiées chacun se prépara la sortie au zoo.

Pétunia donna les consignes de travail à Harry une dernière fois puis partirent.

Harry se retrouva seul dans la maison, il aimait bien la solitude; personne ne lui criait dessus, le frappait ou l'insultait. Il aimait entendre le bruit du tic-tac de l'horloge en bois trônant dans la salle à manger, entendre les bruits de dehors, le vent soufflé contre les arbres, les oiseaux chanter et non la télévision que Dudley son cousin regardait. Il prit les produits pour nettoyer les vitres de la cuisine et commença à astiquer. Il savait que son oncle et ta tante avait cadenassé le réfrigérateur pour qu'il ne puisse pas _contaminer_ leur nourriture. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa famille, il n'était pas contagieux, il était comme eux, normal et pourtant, ils disent sans arrêt que c'est un anormal. Tout en astiquant et perdu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry était paniqué, sa tante ne lui avait pas donné de consigne si quelqu'un venait frapper alors il préféra alors ignorer. Cependant, la personne insista, Harry malgré tout, prit la décision d'aller ouvrir. Il avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

Un homme était devant lui, habillé de façon étrange. Il portait un longue cape noir, sa peau était blanche comme une poupée de cire, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient de couleurs noirs corbeaux. Pour lui, cet homme sortait d'un livre de conte de fée. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un sorcier.

L'homme le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire et lui parla d'une assez douce.

« Bonjour, j'espère que tu pourras m'aider jeune homme, je cherche un jeune garçon qui se prénomme Harry.

Harry le regarda, il était surpris que quelqu'un le connaisse, pourtant cet homme semblait si gentil, il avait comme confiance en lui, c'était un sentiment inexplicable qui lui parcourrait le corps.

-C'est moi,… je m'appelle Harry. fit le jeune garçon peu sûr de lui.

-Bien, sourit l'homme, ta famille est là?

-Non, monsieur, ils sont partis.

-Fort gênant, puis-je entrer?

Harry était embarrassé, il n'a pas le droit de faire entrer des inconnus sans la présence de sa famille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit l'homme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, bien au contraire. Je suis un ami de ta maman, je la connaissais. Puis-je entrer?

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent comme jamais, l'homme reconnu bien là les yeux de son amie Lily. Si elle savait comment son fils était considéré par cette famille, elle en serait malheureusement pensa l'homme en noir qui n'était d'autre que Severus Snape.

Harry se circula ce qui était signe de sa réponse, l'homme entra immédiatement et Harry referma la porte.

-Où est ta chambre Harry?

-Ici désignant avec son doigt la porte du placard en dessous de l'escalier.

L'homme ressentait en lui une forte colère et ses doutes étaient bien fondés mais se contenu pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant. Il s'installa dans la cuisine et attendit. Harry était surpris du comportement de cet homme, il semblait si gentil, personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Il s'assied en face de l'homme et attendit avec lui le retour de sa famille.

Ce fut au bout de vingt minutes que la famille Dursley arriva. Quelles ne furent pas par leur surprise lorsqu'il vit un homme assit dans leur cuisine.

« Bonjour Pétunia, comment vas-tu?

-Severus ?! cria presque la tante d'Harry que fais-tu ici?

-Qui est-ce Pétunia ? hurla Vernon

Harry était surpris du comportement de sa tante, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait peur, peur de cet homme.

-Dudley va dans ta chambre. répondit la tante d'Harry, Dudley obéit aussitôt. Severus est un ami d'enfance, il est… hésita Pétunia comme elle.

-Un anormal comme le gamin s'exclama aussitôt l'oncle dodu.

Harry sursauta lorsque son oncle haussa le ton, ce que Severus remarqua aussitôt mais préféra rester stoïque, en aucun cas, il devait perdre son sang-froid, sinon le petit Harry serait effrayé et il était hors de question qu'il connaisse cette peur que lui avait tant connue.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi agréable, déclara Severus préférant passer à autre chose. Je vais récupérer Harry et que tu le veuilles ou non. Peu importe ce que l'on vous a dit et si tu essayes de faire quoi que ce soit crois-moi, toi et ta petite famille Pétunia, tu vas en subir les conséquences.

-Vous ne l'emmènerez pas, hurla Vernon ce garçon n'ira nulle part. Nous sommes sa famille.

Severus rit jaune ce qui fit frissonner Pétunia et Harry fut subjugué par cet homme qui inspiré la crainte mais aussi dégagé un sentiment de sécurité.

-Cela doit vous écorchez de dire cela Dursley vu comment vous le considérer. A votre place je m'abstiendrais de dire ce genre d'ineptie et ne m'obliger pas à user de mon pouvoir. Après tout, vous savez ce que les anormaux comme nous sommes capable de faire.

Cette remarque fit recouler chacun d'un pas le couple Dursley. Harry était comme perdu, il ne comprenait pas les paroles de l'homme mais lorsque son regard d'émeraude croisa le sien, il y vit de l'amour, de la tendresse. Celui-ci lui tendit la main.

-Harry, viens avec moi, je t'emmène avec moi.

Harry s'avança vers l'homme et prit sa main sans aucune hésitation. Pour lui, cet homme devait être un ange, il l'avait sauvé. Il savait au plus profond de lui que sa vie allait changer. Sans plus attendre ils quittèrent la maison laissant Pétunia et Vernon Durlsey dans leur cuisine. Pour Severus ce fut un véritable soulagement, il allait enfin pouvoir payer sa dette envers son amie et prendre sa revanche sur les personnes qui lui ont menti. Pour Harry se fut la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette maison et savait que sa vie allait être meilleure.

Severus représentait l'archétype du sorcier qu'il ne fallait pas chercher. Il est certes, quelqu'un de discret, réservé mais en tant que Directeur de la Maison Serpentard de Poudlard et Maître des potions, il se doit d'être intouchable, irréprochable et surtout extrêmement discret. Mais depuis sept ans ses pensées étaient concentrées pour une seule personne, Harry Potter, le fils de sa meilleure amie défunte. Il a su par le plus grand des hasards qu'il était placé chez Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, son amie. Il l'a connaissait depuis l'enfance, eux deux vivaient dans deux maisons se trouvant dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, quartier réputé comme pauvre. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient sorciers, Pétunia la jeune sœur de Lily en fut profondément jalouse et à partir de ce moment-là, ses deux sœurs qui étaient très proches se sont séparées finissant par se haïr. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce fut elle qui eut la garde du jeune Harry. Il pensait en parler au professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, de par son meilleur ami, Lucius Malfoy apprit que c'est lui-même qui demanda à ce qu'Harry soit placé là-bas. Lucius est sans doute avec Lily les deux personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux, tous deux connaissaient son sombre passé avec son père et Lucius et sa famille avaient été d'une grande aide après le décès de sa mère, l'accueillant chez eux pour le protéger de son père. Ce fut lors d'un repas dans la maison son ami qu'il prit la décision de sortir Harry de chez Pétunia.

«-Severus, mon ami tu sembles ailleurs ces derniers temps, quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Lucius ce jour-là.

-Rien, Lucius tout va bien mentit Severus, tout en sachant que son ami allait continuer à le questionner.

-Lucius a raison, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, tu es fatigué, nous pouvons t'aider. Continua une voix douce appartenant à Narcissa Malfoy, l'épouse son ami.

Severus chercha les bons et finit par dire:

-Je m'inquiète pour le fils de Lily, Harry, il est sous la responsabilité de Pétunia sa sœur et elle déteste le monde sorcier et j'ai peur que cet enfant ne soit pas en sécurité.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé où il était et qui avait ordonné qu'il soit placé.

-Oui, j'ai bien peur que cet enfant subisse ce que j'ai vécu.

-Severus, commença Lucius, va le chercher si tu penses qu'il est en insécurité de plus, si tu vois que cet enfant est en danger, cela confirmera que le maître n'est pas responsable de la mort des Potter et que c'est Dumbledore le danger.

Severus avait des doutes concernant le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit innocent sur le meurtre de son amie Lily et James son mari mais au plus profond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que Lucius avait raison. Alors il prit la décision d'aller chez cette chère Pétunia sous sa forme d'Animagus pour observer la situation et agir en conséquence.

Severus fut loin d'être déçu. Il était posté sur un arbre se situant dans le jardin, le jeune Harry était dans le jardin et semblait désherber, sa tante et son oncle était à l'intérieur regardant ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait chaud, le petit garçon semblait avoir soif, il transpirait mais ne disait rien. Ces vêtements étaient bien amples pour lui, ses lunettes étaient cassés et rafistolée avec du scotch. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, ses cheveux bruns, sa tête, seuls ses yeux étaient différents, c'était ceux de Lily.

Ce qui choqua le plus Severus c'est lorsqu'Harry eut fini de désherber son oncle l'appela Garçon et non par son prénom et n'allant pas assez vite son oncle leva la main sur lui pour le gifler. Harry ne dit même pas un mot, il se tenait la joue devenue rouge par le coup, ravala tant bien que mal ses larmes et retourna dans la maison.

Severus comprit, cet enfant avait besoin d'aide et il allait l'aider. Il retourna chez lui et prépara une chambre dans laquelle Harry sera, installant des meubles tels qu'un lit, un chevet, une armoire, pour les jouets et peluches il verrait quand il sera là. Il prépara des potions dont il allait avoir besoin pour remettre en forme ce bonhomme jusqu'à tard le soir et finit par se coucher exténué, pensant à Harry et à la promesse faite à sa mère.

Severus marcha un moment, quittant le quartier de Privet Drive. Voyant le garçon fatigué, il le prit dans ses bras et celui-ci s'endormit aussitôt. L'homme en noir était content, cela allait être plus facile pour utiliser la magie et atterrir chez lui. Severus transplana et se retrouva face à la porte d'entrée en bois de sa maison se situant dans le Quartier de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il réveilla doucement Harry et le déposa au sol. Harry observa que la maison était ancienne, les pierres semblaient usées par le temps alors que la porte d'entrée semblait plus neuve. Severus ouvrit la porte et le petit brun le suivit.

La maison était éclairée, totalement différente de l'extérieur. Les murs étaient de pierre ancienne, il y avait une grande cheminée où les flammes étaient de couleurs vertes, symbole de sa maison Serpentard; il y avait une grande bibliothèque avec d'innombrable livres et trois portes fermées. Harry fut émerveillé par les livres, il adorait lire mais sa tante lui interdisait de lire. Il lâcha la main de Severus et s'avança doucement dans cette pièce, tout semblait si irréel. Et cela l'était. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et allait bientôt se réveiller dans son placard. Son oncle sera fâché qu'il se soit endormi et le frappera encore et encore car il n'a pas fait toutes ses corvées. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues et commença à sangloter, Severus vit le fils de sa meilleure amie pleurer en silence, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry ce n'est pas un rêve, tu es en sécurité ici et jamais tu ne retourneras là-bas, tu resteras avec moi.

Harry renifla de façon peu gracieuse, ce qui fit sourire Severus.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui, tu as faim?

Harry avait faim mais ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de manger, il avait déjà eu son repas, son seul et unique repas de la journée composé d'un morceau de pain et du lait.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de manger monsieur.

-Harry, parla le maître des potions tout en caressant doucement le visage d'Harry pour essuyer ses larmes qui continuaient à couler; tu as le droit de manger quand tu le souhaites, si tu as faim, mal ou même envie de faire quelque chose tu as le droit de me le demander. Et ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, appelle-moi Severus d'accord.

-Oui Serus.

Severus sourit davantage, il est vrai que c'est un petit garçon de sept ans. Severus le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, Harry mis ses bras autour de son cou et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui préparer à manger. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il n'utiliserait pas la magie de suite, il prit des pâtes et décida de les cuire. Harry tel un automate commença à chercher dans les diverses meubles de la cuisine pour préparer la table.

« Harry, met-toi assit je vais le faire.

-Oui, Serus euh est ce que j'aurai le droit de lire vos... tes livres? Tante Pétunia me disait que je n'avais pas le droit de lire.

-Oui, bien sûr Harry tu auras le droit de faire tout ce dont tu as envie. »

Un timide sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant, Severus le savait, il allait devoir acquérir la confiance d'Harry progressivement. Severus prit une assiette et la servit pour Harry s'installa à table à son tour. Harry était gêné car l'adulte ne mangeait pas et qu'il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation pour manger mais vu son sourire, il se dit qu'il avait le droit alors il commença à manger doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait des pâtes chaudes. Il trouva cela très bon et mangea son assiette en quelques minutes, ce qui était bien rare. Severus le regarda manger, il était satisfait que l'enfant mange mais le jeune brun semblait fatigué. Ce qui était normal au vu des conditions dans lesquelles il vivait. Une fois le plat mangé, il débarrassa rapidement et décida d'emmener Harry dans sa nouvelle chambre et une vraie cette fois-ci.

Sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage, il y avait trois portes qui étaient respectivement la chambre de Severus à gauche, en face celle d'Harry et la salle de bain au centre du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de droite et laissa Harry entrer en premier et lui murmura que c'était sa chambre.

Harry contempla la pièce et se demandait si c'était vraiment sa chambre ou celle de l'adulte. Severus l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, il se mit à genou devant lui.

« -Pour de vrai ?! S'exclama Harry dont les yeux commencèrent à déborder de larmes. – c'est vraiment ma chambre.

-Oui Harry, ça l'es. Et maintenant au lit, jeune homme. »

Harry s'installa dans le lit qui était moelleux, les draps sentaient bon la vanille. A peine installé qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Avant que les bras de Morphée ne viennent l'accueillir, Severus s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Une petite larme coula de sa joue et Severus l'essuya doucement. Severus quitta la chambre en éteignant la lumière avec un sourire ornant son visage.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Une autre vie Chapitre 2: Lucius et Severus_**

Bonsoir à tous,

Tout d'abord je tiens tous à vous remercier pour vos Reviews qui m'on fait très plaisir, J'ai répondu normalement à tout le monde, sauf erreur de ma part. J'ai bien prit en compte vos remarques et j'espère pour ce chapitre répondre au mieux à vos attentes. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour les fautes sur l'ancien chapitre, je les corrigerai. Pour celui-ci une amie m'a aidé mais malheureusement il sera possible d'en avoir.

 **Ce chapitre comporte une scène violente et une scène de viol qui sont décrites mais pas en profondeur, mais je préfère prévenir. Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent.**

Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Pour la publication, je ferai sûrement un chapitre par mois, avec les vacances j'essayerai d'en faire deux.

Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Lucius et Severus**_

Severus descendit les marches d'escaliers, se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la cuisine et but son verre en silence. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il détestait cette pièce, elle était symbole des excès de colère de son géniteur, son père. Ce souvenir le hantait encore malgré les années passées. Ce fut dans cette pièce qu'il vit la première fois son père poser la main sur sa mère, Eileen Snape, cette femme représentant tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en ce monde. Ce soir-là, son père avait encore bu comme à son habitude et la situation s'était dégradée après la perte de son travail; sa mère avait eu le malheur de faire légèrement brûler le bacon du diner. Lui, âgé alors de dix ans, était assis sur sa chaise mangeant en silence, car son père interdisait de parler lors des repas s'il n'obéissait pas, il l'enfermait dans sa chambre tout le reste de la soirée voire même la journée suivante. Son père, Tobias Snape était en face de lui, bouillant de rage se leva d'un seul coup et tira les cheveux noirs et lisses de sa mère et la frappa aux visages. Sa mère supplia son mari d'arrêter. Severus terrorisé se leva de sa chaise d'un bond et se réfugia dans le coin de la pièce, les genoux pliés contre son torse, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Une petite voix dans sa tête supplia d'arrêter cela et demanda de protéger sa mère. Son père continua à frapper sa femme qui était maintenant allongé au sol, sanglotant doucement. Severus était impuissant face à la colère de son père, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il savait que son père était impulsif mais en cet instant il ne voyait plus son père mais un monstre. Le bourreau continua à donner des coups de pieds aux visages de son épouse lui brisant ainsi son nez. Du sang rougeâtre noya son visage colorant ainsi ses cheveux et inonda le sol. Ce fût lorsque Eileen arrêta de bouger que son mari s'arrêta qui tout en quittant la pièce ordonna à sa femme de tout nettoyer et partit se coucher dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme blessée se releva difficilement et regarda son fils apeuré qui pleurait toujours. Elle s'approcha doucement de celui-ci, lui essuya ses larmes l'embrassant doucement et lui demanda d'aller dans sa chambre et d'aller dormir. Severus se leva à son tour, serra sa mère dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et partit. Ce fut la dernière fois que Severus vit sa mère.

Le lendemain, il trouva la inanimée, en bas des escaliers de cette maison qu'il hérita à la mort de Tobias. La thèse officielle du décès était qu'elle avait chuté dans les escaliers et mourut sur le coup. Severus, se souvenant des événements de la veille, savait que Tobias avait dû pousser sa mère dans les escaliers. Malheureusement les policiers moldus ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient laissé un enfant à la main d'un homme violent allant faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Sa seule échappatoire était ses voisins, les Evans qui l'accueillaient lorsque son père faisait la tournée des bars ou étaient trop ivres pour s'en occuper. Ce souvenir de cette nuit-là était toujours douloureux pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que de voir la personne la plus importante à nos yeux être traitée de la sorte par un monstre. Severus finit son verre quitta cette pièce et alla dans le salon et se détendre en lisant un livre de potions sur la potion tue-loup.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Severus lisait ce livre et pourtant il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Son feu de cheminée crépita et une silhouette apparu, il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux de son livre pour savoir que c'était Lucius, son ami. Celui-ci s'installa directement sur le fauteuil et commença à parler:

« Comment se porte le jeune Harry?

Cela l'avait toujours surpris, même dans des situations graves ou importantes, Lucius gardait toujours son calme.

-Je pense qu'il va bien en vue de la situation et dans les conditions qu'il vivait. Répondit le potionniste tout en évitant le regard de son ami. Il était le seul à savoir lire en lui et en cet instant il ne voulait pas.

-Tes doutes étaient bien fondés Severus. Raconte-moi Severus.

-Lucius, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler.

-Sev, (Severus détestait quand il l'appelait ainsi) je connais tout de toi, tu fuis mon regard. Ton passé et le sien sont similaires n'est-ce-pas.

-Mais tu te rends compte Lucius, il vivait dans un placard qui est sous un escalier. Un placard ! Son oncle l'affamait et le frappait, il lui faisait faire des tâches ménagères pas possible. Ce sont des monstres, Lucius.

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, Severus s'était levé face à son meilleur ami qui voyait en lui de la colère, de la tristesse comme ce jour là où il sut pour lui. Lucius se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

-Je comprends, je n'ose imaginer tout ce que cet enfant a pu subir, toi mieux que quiconque peut savoir ce qu'il ressent, tu devras être proche de lui, lui apprendre à avoir confiance. N'oublie pas que quand Dumbledore saura que tu gardes Harry, il sera en danger. Il va vouloir à tout prix le récupérer.

Son ami n'avait pas tort, même s'il avait sorti Harry de son enfer qu'était sa famille, d'autres menaces planaient encore plus sur lui. Le Lord ne tolèrerait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-Severus, demain je vais demander à des amis d'aller dans sa famille pour récolter leurs souvenirs montrant ses mauvais traitements pour Millicent **(1)** , ainsi tu auras la garde exclusif d'Harry et Dumbledore ne pourra s'y opposer. N'oublie pas de déposer des sorts de protections autour de ta maison au cas où.

-Merci Lucius, tu es sûr que cela ne posera pas de problème pour la garde d'Harry? S'inquiéta Severus.

-N'oublie pas qui je suis Severus. Tout ce qu'un Malfoy veut, il l'obtient.

Severus sourit, son ami aristocrate l'étonnera toujours, même au bout d'une décennie d'amitié.

-Tu crois que je serai un bon tuteur pour Harry…. murmura doucement Severus

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort et hocha de la tête positivement. Severus sourit à son tour. Ce moment de tendresse fut écourté par un cri qui glaçait le sang.

C'était Harry. Lucius prit la décision de partir, sachant que son ami avait tissé un lien avec l'enfant, il valait mieux le laisser seul. Severus couru en direction de la chambre du petit garçon. Lorsqu'il entra, il le vit se tordre de douleur comme s'il avait reçu un sort impardonnable et répétant _''arrêtez, j'ai mal, s'il vous plait''._ Severus comprit que le jeune aux yeux émeraude revivait les atrocités qu'il avait subies chez ses monstres. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, passant sa main sur son visage humide tentant de le réveiller doucement. Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, repoussant la main de Severus et se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Les genoux contre son torse et ses deux bras par-dessus sa tête pour se protéger. Comme lui. Comme quand son père allait le frapper. Voir la vulnérabilité et la peur de cet enfant lui fendit le cœur. Il posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Harry et lui murmura tout en le caressant:

-Harry, tu es en sécurité, c'est moi, Severus.

Harry redressa sa tête laissant ses bras sur sa tête et vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Ce n'était pas son oncle, il n'avait pas rêvé de cet homme qui était venu le chercher, son sauveur. Des larmes traîtresses coulèrent de ses yeux et il sanglota en silence exprimant un véritable soulagement mais aussi une certaine crainte. Severus lui sourit, s'approcha encore de lui, dégageant ses bras pour y coller ses deux mains et blottit la tête brune de l'enfant contre son torse. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il lui murmura des mots doux pour le réconforter et gagner sa confiance. Ce fut au bout de vingt minutes qu'Harry arrêta de pleurer, celui-ci c'était endormit. Voyant l'enfant confortablement installé sur lui, Severus poussa légèrement Harry pour s'allonger sur le lit. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile, il allait devoir dégager toutes ses craintes, affronter ses démons, essayer d'apprendre à avoir une vie normale. Mais en cet instant, il voyait un petit garçon qui était heureux et paisiblement endormit. C'est sur cette douce pensée que Severus plongea dans les limbes de Morphée.

* * *

Lucius arriva par la cheminée de son salon de son manoir. On ne pouvait distinguer les décorations de la pièce car celle-ci était éclairée par le feu vert de la cheminée. Il quitta la pièce se trouvant ainsi dans un long couloir avec une tapisserie verte Impériale et une moquette noire. Ce couloir était composé d'environ dix portes comprenant des salles pour les Bals, les réunions passées avec le Lord ou encore des salons, des bibliothèques ou salles d'entraînements, bien sûr cela s'étendait sur les deux premiers étages du domaine. Les deux autres correspondaient à une aile privative c'est-à-dire les appartements des hôtes, et le dernier étage sont les appartements de la famille. Il transplana directement dans la chambre de son fils, Draco. Celui-ci était profondément endormit dans son lit baldaquin noire, il tenait dans ses bras un dragon en peluche. Il était tout pour lui, il s'était écarté du lord et du ministère lorsqu'il avait appris que Narcissa attendait un enfant, ayant fait plusieurs fauches couches auparavant, il souhaitait plus que tout rester auprès d'elle. Il s'assit sur une chaise proche du lit de son fils et le regarda dormir. Il n'avait fait cela que pour une personne, Severus. C'était durant les vacances, qu'il comprit le lourd secret que gardait celui qu'il considère comme son frère.

 **Flashback**

 _Lucius avait invité Severus à passer l'été chez lui, dans le manoir Malfoy. Il avait expliqué à Abraxas Malfoy, le maître des lieux et son père que Severus allait rester seul chez lui car son père était parti pour trouver du travail. Bien sûr, Abraxas avait accepté sans poser de question, aimant les enfants plus que tout, il était hors de question qu'un jeune enfant puisse être seul pendant deux mois. Cela faisait deux semaines que les vacances avaient commencé et que le jeune Snape vivait dans le Manoir et un certain malaise s'était installé. L'enfant ne parlait pas ou du moins très peu, il s'isolait la plupart des journées dans la bibliothèque et ne le voyait uniquement durant les repas. Un soir, alors qu'un orage d'été éclata, un cri aigu résonna dans l'édifice. Lucius et son père se réveillèrent en sursaut et coururent vers la chambre de Severus. Celui-ci hurlait et suppliait son père d'arrêter. Lucius essaya de le réveiller mais sans succès. Abraxas décida te prendre les choses en main et pénétra dans son esprit. Ce qu'il vit dépassait bien plus ce qu'il avait imaginé. Non seulement Severus avait été frappé... torturé serait plus adéquate mais son père avait abusé de lui. C'est d'ailleurs cette scène-là qui se présenta sous ses yeux._

 _Le jeune garçon était dans sa chambre, il faisait nuit, lisait un livre de potion lorsque son père ivre arriva. Il vit dans les yeux de l'adolescent de la peur. Ce monstre se jeta littéralement sur son fils et le roua de coup. Celui-ci criait, essayant de calmer son père. Celui-ci riait, d'un rire froid et dangereux. Son père avait dû au moins lui casser deux côtes, son visage était rouge de sang et boursouflé, il était incapable de bouger et commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pourtant son père le gifla au visage pour le garder conscient. Il arracha le bas de pantalon de son fils, son boxer partit avec, le retourna, l'immobilisant avec un de ses bras, pendant que l'autre défaisait son bouton laissant apparaître son intimité et entrer avec une tel brutalité. Severus hurlait et criait pendant que son père prenait son pied._

 _S'en était de trop pour Abraxas qui quitta l'esprit du garçon. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux ce qui surprit son fils, Lucius. Jamais il n'avait vu son père pleurer même à la mort de sa mère. Lucius supposa que Severus avait vécu un véritable enfer. Finalement Severus se calma mais était toujours endormi. Le père de Lucius fit apparaître deux chaises et tous deux s'assirent._

 _« -Qu'avez-vous vu père? demanda craintivement l'enfant_

 _-Son père a détruit toute son innonsence, fils. Jamais un père ne devrait se comporter ainsi._

 _-Père est-ce que…. Commença Lucius d'une voix tremblante_

 _-Il aura besoin de toi, Lucius. Coupa son père. Tu devras le protéger, suis-je clair ?_

 _-Oui père. »_

Il avait compris que Severus avait été victime d'abus bien des années plus tard, lorsqu'il lui a dit. Depuis cette nuit, il s'était juré de le protéger et de lui faire oublier son passé et aujourd'hui cela sera à son fils de faire la même chose pour le jeune Harry Potter. Il aura besoin de la même attention que Severus avait besoin, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, une oreille pour l'écouter et surtout quelqu'un pour le protéger.

 **(1)** : Millicent Bagnold est la ministre de la magie de 1980 à 1990 j'ai gardé la Chronologie de Harry Potter. Harry est né en 1980 et dans la story il a 7 ans donc les faits se passe en 1987.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous, je suis plus que ravie de poster ce nouveau chapitre de **Une autre vie.**

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier tous pour vos Reviews ainsi que toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il ne répondra pas à vos questions sur Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort.

J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le quatrième chapitre et je peux déjà vous affirmer qu'il va avoir beaucoup de réponses.

je tiens aussi à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3: Un nouveau foyer_**

Lucius n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était resté là, assis sur cette chaise contemplant son fils paisiblement endormis. Le soleil se leva progressivement illuminant la pièce qu'était la chambre de son fils qui émergea doucement de son sommeil. Celui-ci ouvra doucement les yeux et vit les yeux gris de son père se poser sur lui. Il était heureux de le voir dans sa chambre.

"Bonjour Papa. Fit le blondinet encore endormit.

-Bonjour mon fils, as-tu bien dormi?

-Oui, papa. Répondit son fils dans un murmure.

-Vient mon petit Dragon. Dit Lucius tout en montrant ses genoux.

Draco repoussa les couvertures de son lit et s'assit sur les genoux de son père tout en ayant gardé son dragon en peluche dans les mains.

-Mon petit Dragon, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi papa je t'aime. Sourit son enfant qu'il prit alors dans ses bras.

Des larmes coulèrent des joues de l'adulte. En cet instant, il pensait aux jeunes Harry et à Sev. Eux n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être aimé ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas connu l'amour d'un parent. Pour la part de Sev, son père avait fait en sorte d'être un parent pour lui. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui de faire confiance à un adulte après ce qu'il avait vécu. Son père s'était montré très patient avec lui et attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas pour discuter de sa vie avec Tobias. Aujourd'hui, il savait que c'était à Sev d'être patient avec Harry.

-Pourquoi tu pleures papa? Demanda son petit Dragon, qui d'un geste tendre, essuya ses larmes.

-Pour rien mon fils. Je t'aime tant mon petit dragon"

Draco sourit en entendant son surnom et appuya sa tête contre le torse de son papa qui caressa les cheveux de son fils.

* * *

Harry avait fait un étrange rêve cette nuit. Il avait rêvé qu'un homme vêtu de noir était venu le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante, s'appelant Severus. Cet homme avait une petite maison, lui avait fait à manger et dormait dans un lit. Il avait aussi rêvé qu'il était venu dans sa chambre pour le consoler. Mais tout cela, n'était pas réel, dans quelques minutes sa tante allait venir le chercher dans son placard et allait le frapper parce qu'il n'était pas levé pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta de se redresser mais deux bras puissants, l'un autour de son cou et l'autre de sa taille.

Ce n'était pas un rêve alors, cet homme était réel. Il soupira doucement et observa son sauveur plus en détail. Il avait un visage fin, la peau blanche comme une poupée, des cheveux noirs corbeau arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et des longs cils noirs. La couleur de ses cheveux lui rappelait le corbeau qui s'était posé un jour sur l'arbre du jardin de son Oncle. Et ses yeux étaient noirs comme une pierre onyx. Ses yeux….. Il était réveillé ! Harry paniqua, ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces et appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Sentant l'enfant se crisper, Severus caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le réconforter.

« Bonjour Harry, as-tu bien dormi? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix douce.

-Bien Monsieur. Répondit automatiquement l'enfant sans réfléchir

-Severus, Harry et tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas ton oncle, ici tu es en sécurité, tu es chez toi.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans le lac noir de Severus. _Je suis chez moi_ pensa Harry. Il était heureux que Severus lui dise cela. Il comptait pour quelqu'un, son oncle avait mentit. Des personnes s'inquiétaient pour lui et l'aimait même s'il était un monstre. Un monstre… si Severus apprenait que des choses étranges s'étaient produites à cause de lui, le jeter dans un placard comme Oncle Vernon. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Severus glissa sa main sur la joue du garçon essuyant les larmes.

-Harry, chaton ne pleure pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Harry sursauta en entendant le surnom chaton. Jamais son oncle ou sa tante ne lui avait donné un si beau surnom, seul Dudley y était autorisé. Lui, il n'était qu'un monstre. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir une quelconque marque d'affection, il avait assez causé de souci à Severus. Voyant le garçon continuer à pleurer Severus se redressa et décida d'utiliser la magie pour comprendre son mal-être. Il utilisa un sort informulé de Légilimencie et entra dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter.

 **Souvenir**

 _Harry devait être âgé de quatre ans, son oncle l'avait jeté dans le placard sous l'escalier qui était devenu sa chambre. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant en silence tandis que son oncle lui hurlait dessus: « Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un anormal. Si je te vois faire des anormalités, tu vas en subir les conséquences. » Son oncle ferma la porte et la verrouilla avec un cadenas et Harry continuait de pleurer dans cette petite pièce noire._

 _Severus voulu s'approcher de l'enfant pour tenter de le consoler et se retrouva plongé dans un autre souvenir._

 _Harry avait cinq ans, sa tante lui avait donné des consignes de travail. Il devait s'occuper du jardin. Il faisait chaud, le soleil était bien présent dans le ciel, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Harry avait chaud, il transpirait. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas à sa taille ce qui rendait la tâche difficile. Le petit brun regarda son cousin qui faisait le double de la taille d'Harry, buvant un verre d'eau tranquillement dans le jardin._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes le monstre. S'écria l'enfant dodu_

 _Inconsciemment, la magie d'Harry sortit de lui et explosa le verre de l'enfant avec une forte charpente. Celui-ci hurla de douleur lorsque les morceaux de verres écorchèrent sa main et son visage. Son père et sa mère sortirent aussitôt de la maison et vit leur enfant saigner. Vernon Dursley se retourna vers Harry qui semblait complètement choqué par ce qui s'était passé. Vernon empoigna Harry par le bras et le traina dans le placard. Harry essaya de se débattre mais compte tenu de sa carrure, il était impossible pour lui de faire face. Harry se trouva projeter contre le sol de sa ''chambre'' et son oncle leva le poing et frappa Harry au visage. Coups de pieds et coup de poing s'abattirent sur l'enfant qui tenta par tous les moyens de se protéger. Il criait, suppliait son oncle d'arrêter qui lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'il aurait dû mourir comme ses parents. Vernon finit par arrêter de le battre lorsque le petit garçon arrêta de parler, il l'enferma dans le placard. Harry au bord de l'inconscience murmura « je ne l'ai pas fait exprès »._

 **Fin des Souvenirs**

Severus sortit des souvenirs du garçon, il en avait suffisamment vu. Malheureusement son instinct ne s'était pas trompé, Harry était bien en danger dans cette famille. Il prit Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler. Harry murmura un merci et il sourit. Harry n'avait jamais l'amour d'un parent, ni d'affection juste la violence, la colère.

« As-tu faim? Demanda Severus

-Un peu.

-Très bien, mais avant tu vas aller prendre une douche. Tu prends le temps qu'il te faudra et ensuite nous déjeunerons ensemble.

-Ensemble? Mais Oncle…

-Harry, je ne suis pas ton oncle Vernon. Réprima Severus d'une voix dure. Il se radoucit et reprit – tout ce que tu as vécu chez ton oncle n'est pas bien. Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter ainsi. Ici tu n'auras pas de tâche à faire, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, de parler et de poser des questions. As-tu compris?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bien, alors à la douche jeune homme. »

Tous deux se levèrent et Severus montra la salle de bain à Harry. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul. Il descendit les escaliers, se dirigea directement dans la cuisine et appela Pleaky, son elfe de maison.

Un pop retentit et une petite créature avec des grandes oreilles, des yeux de couleurs bruns habillé d'un petit smooking apparu.

-Oui maître Severus monsieur. Demanda timidement l'elfe.

-Peux-tu préparer le petit déjeuner pour moi et le jeune Harry rapidement. Il ne connaît pas encore notre monde et je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

-Tout de suite Maître Severus Monsieur, Pleaky sait être très discrète. »

Un pop retentit et l'elfe disparu préparant rapidement le petit déjeuner de son maître. En quelques minutes, la table fut dressée pour accueillir les deux personnes. Severus écouta si Harry était encore dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci était sous la douche. Severus faisait les cent pas dans le salon, il ne savait pas comment aborder l'existence de la magie au garçon. Il savait qu'Harry avait fait de la magie accidentelle mais il se doutait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. La situation devenait délicate.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un hibou grand-duc frappant à la vitre de la fenêtre du salon. C'était le hibou de Lucius. Un parchemin était enroulé à sa patte, il prit délicatement la missive caressa doucement l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt. Il déroula le morceau de papier et lu la missive.

 _Sev,_

 _Mes amis Aurors sont passés chez les tuteurs du jeune Harry, ils ont récupéré les souvenirs et les ont transmis à Millicent. D'ici une heure tu recevras l'accord pour devenir le tuteur légal d'Harry. Prend garde Dumbledore risque de te chercher des noises en apprenant que tu as sa garde, il vient de perdre un atout précieux dans sa petite guérilla. N'oublie pas de renforcer ta maison avec des sorts_

 _Prend soin de toi._

 _A bientôt mon frère,_

 _Lucius._

Severus sourit en lisant cette lettre. Il est vrai qu'aux yeux de la loi sorcière, Lucius est devenu son frère adoptif depuis l'âge de ces quinze ans. Lorsqu'Abraxas a su ce qu'il vivait, il avait demandé au ministère qu'il obtienne sa garde et l'adopter. Déjà à cette époque le nom Malfoy faisait frémir l'ensemble du ministère et ont immédiatement accepté la requête du Lord Malfoy Senior. Sa vie avait pris un tournant considérable et ne s'était jamais autant senti à sa place qu'à ce moment précis.

Il brûla la lettre dans la cheminée et décida d'en écrire une destinée Madame Guipure afin qu'elle vienne dans l'après-midi pour s'occuper des vêtements d'Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de vêtements à sa taille. Une fois finie, il attendit quelques instants, contemplant la cheminée. Se sentant observé, il se retourna et vit Harry vêtu d'une chemise noir lui appartenant. Celle-ci lui arriva jusqu'à ses genoux et les manches étaient deux fois plus longues que ses petits bras.

« Je suis désolé murmura le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes en baissant la tête. Mes vêtements étaient très sale et sentaient mauvais, j'ai pris une de vos chemises Monsieur.

Severus s'approcha du garçon le soulevant pour le porter. Celui-ci ce tendit légèrement au moment d'être soulevé mais se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il fut caler confortablement dans les bras puissants de Severus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, cet après-midi quelqu'un viendra pour te créer des vêtements. On va déjeuner?

Le petit brun sourit et fit un signe de la tête.

-Très bien, allons-y. »

Severus se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où la table était bien dressée, garnit de différents plats et boissons allant du café, au chocolat en passant par le jus de citrouille et jus d'orange. Il installa Harry sur une chaise et lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Celui-ci était émerveillé, jamais il n'avait vu autant de nourriture sur la table et que tout cela était pour lui, rien que pour lui. Severus s'assied juste en face du jeune garçon qui détaillait les repas du regard. Severus eut un petit pincement au cœur, Harry n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de manger ce qu'il désirait ou même manger tout court un repas complet et surtout avec quelqu'un. Cela allait changer à partir de maintenant. Harry prit un scone à la framboise et mordit doucement dedans. Severus se servit du thé vert comme il aime et le but observant le petit garçon manger.

« -Vous ne mangez pas Severus ? demanda le garçon timidement.

-. Non je n'aime pas manger au petit déjeuner.

Harry baissa la tête et se sentit honteux d'avoir déranger Severus et d'avoir préparé tous ces plats pour lui. Severus sentant ses pensées moroses reprit d'une voix douce:

-Harry, sache que cela ne me dérange pas. Tu es maintenant chez toi ici, jamais tu ne me dérangeras. Tu as le droit de reprendre ce que tu veux si tu le souhaites.

-Merci, Severus. Je peux vous poser une question.

-Bien sûr Harry.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lire un livre? – la lecture était sa seule activité autorisée par son oncle et sa tante.

Cette question était si enfantine que Severus toussota pour s'empêcher de rire. Après tout Harry n'avait que sept ans et pourtant il avait grandi trop vite.

\- Bien évidemment. Tu as terminé de manger ?

-Oui Severus.

-Bien, allons dans le salon, nous devons parler de quelque chose. Rien de grave, rassure-toi. S'empressa de rajouter le professeur afin d'éviter que le garçon soit contrarié.

Harry suivit donc Severus dans le salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil, Severus fit de même et décida d'aborder le sujet de la magie.

-Harry, crois-tu à la magie?

-La magie n'existe pas Severus. répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

Severus grimaça, cela se présentait mal.

-C'est ce que ton oncle t'a dit?

-Oui.

-Mais toi est ce que tu y crois?

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes, c'est vrai qu'il y avait eu un jour le verre de Dudley qui a explosé d'un seul coup. Est-ce que c'était de la magie? C'est peut-être pour cela que son oncle disait qu'il était un monstre?

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent étaient interminable pour Severus, l'enfant semblait être en grande réflexion et il ne voulait pas le bousculer. Une certaine confiance commençait à s'instaurer entre eux, il n'était pas question qu'il la perde.

-Oui, j'y crois. Finit par répondre l'enfant.

-Bien, sache Harry que la magie existe et toi, tu es un sorcier et un sorcier puissant.

-Un sorcier ?! S'exclama-t-il en le regardant avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Oui, comme moi. Tu veux que je te montre.

-Oh Oui. »

Severus sortit un morceau de bois fin de sa longue robe noir qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis hier et l'a bougea légèrement. Des étincelles de couleurs bleues sortirent du bois de cette baguette et un corbeau majestueux s'envola dans la pièce. Harry était captivé par l'animal, il était magnifique, magique. Le corbeau tourna autour de l'enfant, frottant doucement sa tête contre sa joue. Harry sourit et tenta de caresser l'animal mais celui-ci s'envola continuant à voler dans le salon. Jamais Harry n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Cet animal était comme dans les livres de contes qu'il lisait lorsque Dudley ne voulait plus des livres. Severus était très soulagé de la réaction d'Harry sur l'existence de la magie. Cependant ce moment fut interrompu par la cheminée qui crépita. Son patronus disparu aussitôt et Severus était prêt à attaquer. Harry poussa un petit cri de peur lorsqu'il vit une forme humaine se dégager de la cheminée. Severus baissa sa baguette soulagée. C'était Madame Guipure _._ C'était une femme avec un certain embonpoint mais habillé élégamment d'une robe bordeaux, les cheveux bouclés gris attachées avec une grande pince de couleurs or .

« Bonjour mon ami comment te portes-tu ? Toujours avec tes vêtements noirs à ce que je vois.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Répondit sarcastiquement Severus, ce qui fit rire Harry.

L'invitée se tourna vers le garçon.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit garçon chez toi Severus.

-J'aimerai d'ailleurs que cela reste ainsi. J'aimerai que cela reste secret le plus longtemps possible pour sa sécurité. Pouvez-vous lui faire des vêtements adaptés.

La femme de forte corpulence roucoula.

-Bien évidemment ça sera toujours mieux qu'une chemise. Allez, vient jeune homme, je vais t'arranger cela. »

Sans vraiment comprendre Harry fut tirer par cette dame qui souleva ses bras et bougea le même bâton que Severus. Des rouleaux de tissus sortirent de sa valise et tournèrent autour de lui. Il se demandait comment les rouleaux pouvaient tenir dans son petit sac. Severus était resté avec lui durant tout ce temps, il se sentait rassuré. Ce fut au bout d'une longue heure que Madame Guipure finit par faire une garde-robe complet à Harry. Severus en fut satisfait. Les nouvelles créations montèrent à l'étage pour s'installer dans l'armoire de la chambre d'Harry. Il était environ onze heures et portant Harry semblait déjà fatigué. Severus l'installa confortablement sur le canapé et faisant apparaître une couverture pour le couvrir. Severus parla mais Harry ne compris pas un mot et s'endormi avec des souvenirs pleins la tête.

«Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il y a tant de raffut au Ministère.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda Severus.

-La secrétaire de Madame la Ministre est venue aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore était arrivé en furie dans son bureau et a exigé des explications sur sa perte de la tutelle et donc le refus d'accéder aux comptes familiaux.

-On se demande bien pourquoi. Ironisa le maître des potions.

-J'ai entendu dire même que la Ministre a mis dehors Dumbledore et a menacé d'intenter un procès.

-Je vois, merci Penny de m'avoir prévenu, je vous dois combien pour les vêtements.

-Rien du tout, mon ami. Prend soin de lui. Tu sais les 26 se posent tous des questions. L'avantage dans ma boutique est que rien ne filtre. Dumbledore devient dangereux.

-Je ne le sais que trop Penny. Encore merci pour tout.

-Mais de rien Severus, à très bientôt.»

Penny partie, laissant Severus et le jeune Harry, seul dans le salon. Severus s'assit sur le canapé où le petit brun s'est assoupi. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux hérité par son père et tomba dans un lac d'émeraudes brillants accompagné d'un large sourire.

« Merci Severus.

Severus lui sourit en retour et l'enfant prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Pourquoi me remercier, Harry?

-D'être aussi gentil avec moi.»

Severus s'approcha doucement de l'enfant et lui embrassa sa chevelure indiscipliné et le regarda dormir sur son canapé.

 **Prochain Chapitre: Contre-Attaque.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances. Comme vous avez pu le constater voilà plus d'un mois et demie que je n'ai pas publié. Je l'avoue j'ai pêché et c'est impardonnable. J'ai travaillé cet été avec des horaires qui n'étaient pas fixe et du coup je ne pouvais écrire que le dimanche car le samedi je travaillais toute la journée.**

 **Comme cadeau ce chapitre 4 sera plus long et de nombreuses questions qui étaient posées précédemment seront en partie répondues.**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes et je pense que je vais très certainement chercher une bêta pour corriger les fautes car l'amie qui le faisait avant m'a lâché. (c'est fort fâcheux). Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, je serai ravie de d'avoir son aide pour corriger.**

 **ET je tiens particulièrement à vous remercier, pour vos reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favoris et qui la suivent . J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et de répondre au mieux à vos attentes.**

 **Cette fiction est une pure création, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Madame J.K. ROWLING.**

 **J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 5 vers la semaine du 30 septembre, si par chance j'avance très vite, il sera bien sûr posté plus tôt.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

 **SBIBI3**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4: Contre-Attaque_**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Severus avait récupéré Harry. Tous deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et le maître des potions en avait appris davantage sur la vie d'Harry chez les Dursley. Il avait d'ailleurs pris soin d'expliquer au jeune garçon que ses parents n'étaient pas décédés dans un accident, ni que son père était un ivrogne comme son oncle avait bien su lui dire, mais qu'ils avaient été tués dans des circonstances floues. Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour le jeune garçon. Il allait découvrir enfin le monde sorcier. Severus lui avait appris tous ce qu'il devait savoir sur le monde sorcier de l'histoire des sorciers en passant par les loisirs. Harry fut particulièrement intéressé par le sport le plus pratiqué par les mages : Le Quidditch. Pour le plus grand malheur de Severus, le jeune garçon était émerveillé par ce sport. Il voyait là qu'Harry était bien le fils de James. Et quelle ne fut pas son erreur lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Harry qu'il y avait une boutique spécialisée dans la vente d'équipements et d'accessoires de Quidditch, depuis Harry le suppliait de l'emmener voir cette boutique, chose qu'il avait d'ailleurs promis au garçon.

Ce fut donc un Harry bien heureux qui se leva aux aurores pour aller se préparer pour cette journée. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit pour prendre rapidement son petit déjeuné. Il appela Pleaky et l'elfe de maison qui dans un pop sonore arriva:

«-Bonjour Pleaky annonça Harry.

-Bonjour Jeune Maître Harry, vous désirez Jeune Maître? Couina l'elfe.

-Je pourrai avoir mon petit déjeuné s'il te plait.

-Tout de suite Jeune maître, Pleaky vous l'apporte, Jeune maître. »

L'elfe disparu et quelques secondes plus tard, le petit déjeuné d'Harry fut servi sur la table de la cuisine. Au même moment, Shadow le Hibou de Severus frappa au carreau de la fenêtre pour apporter le courrier. Harry lui ouvrit et caressa l'animal qui hululait de bonheur. Harry décrocha le journal accroché à la patte de l'animal qui repartit aussi. Oubliant son petit déjeuné Harry ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier sur les pages sport et bien évidemment sur les résultats de la Demi-finale de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch opposant les Irlandais et les Allemands.

« Tu es déjà levé, Harry? Gronda faussement une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Bonjour Severus, sourit Harry en voyant ledit nommé. Il était toujours fasciné par cet homme qui l'avait recueilli, il se sentait heureux rien qu'à sa présence.

-Et si nous déjeunions, aujourd'hui nous avons un programme chargé. Déclara le maître des potions voyant les yeux de l'enfant brillé de bonheur. »

Comme à son habitude, Severus ne but qu'un thé et Harry trois muffins à la framboise ainsi que du jus de citrouille. Il se demandait comment l'enfant pouvait autant manger. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a longtemps été privé. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry eut fini de manger et se dépêcha de monter pour se brosser les dents, Severus de son côté, nettoya et rangea la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique. Étant déjà prêt, il mit sa cape noir et alla dans le salon où Harry l'attendait.

« Tu es déjà prêt Harry ? s'exclama Severus.

\- Oui, j'ai tellement hâte.

-Je ne le sais que trop. »

-Dit Severus, - celui-ci regarda avec attention l'enfant, il était bien rare qu'il pose des questions - comment va-t-on faire pour aller au Chemin de Traverse ?

-On va transplaner Harry, c'est un moyen qu'utilisent les sorciers pour se déplacer. Précisa-t'il, voyant la mine d'Harry qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Prend mon bras, tu risques de sentir des picotements mais tout ira bien je suis avec toi.

Harry saisit le bras de Severus et fut aspiré dans un tourbillon, il ferma les yeux mais se sentait rassurer d'avoir Severus à ses côtés. Harry sentit ses pieds ne plus toucher le sol, il avait la sensation qu'il tournait telle une tornade puis tout s'arrêta. Le calme de la maison laissait place à un brouhaha sonore, des personnes parlaient d'autres riaient, les odeurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Dans la maison de Severus, une odeur de forêts et de fruits étaient omniprésentes alors qu'ici, cela sentaient plus l'odeur des égouts, de la nourriture dont il lui était difficile de définir et de multitudes de parfums. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit qu'il n'était donc plus dans le salon de la maison de Severus mais dans une ruelle en retrait d'une Allée animée et bondés où d'innombrables sorciers se bousculaient. Il savait que ces personnes étaient des sorciers car Severus lui avait expliqué que les sorciers portaient une robe et généralement un chapeau pointu.

'-Bienvenu au chemin de traverse Harry. Murmura Severus'

Harry lâcha le bras de Severus et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et tous deux s'aventurèrent dans l'Allée peuplée. Malgré le monde, Harry pouvait apercevoir de chaque côté des magasins allant de boutique d'Apothicaire, en passant par la vente de livre, d'animaux, de farces et attrapes, de vêtements. De l'extérieur les boutiques semblaient veilles de par leurs façades en pierres blanches. Et pourtant. Severus tira le bras d'Harry qui n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être arrêté de marcher et se dirigea vers sa droite pour s'arrêter devant une boutique. La façade était en bois de couleur rouge, en haut un écriteau noir était inscrit de lettre d'or _Magasins d'accessoires de Quidditch._ Pendant quelques secondes qu'il crut une éternité, Harry pensait qu'il rêvait. Severus avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait emmené dans cette boutique. Tous deux entrèrent et Harry lâcha la main de Severus commença à explorer l'endroit qu'il avait tant rêvé d'entrer.

L'endroit était particulièrement spacieux, en contradiction totale avec la devanture du magasin laissant transparaître une petite salle avec peu d'espace. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères où étaient entreposés de manière symétriques et classifiés tout le matériel nécessaire à la pratique du Quidditch, les balles telles que les Cognards, le Souafle et les vifs d'or ainsi que les tenus et pour terminer les balais. Harry se trouvait d'ailleurs devant les balais. Un nouveau modèle venait de sortir, le Nimbus 1700 **(1)**. Depuis l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier faisant la promotion du nouveau modèle, Harry ne lui parlait que de cela. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Severus avait commandé un modèle sur mesure pour Harry. Etant petit et trop jeune, il est normalement impossible d'obtenir un balais car cela serait trop dangereux, mais étant aux yeux de la communauté sorcière un ami proche du Lord Lucius Malfoy, il était facile pour lui d'avoir accès à certains privilèges. Même si jusqu'à présent, il n'en faisait pas usage, aujourd'hui, il décida d'y faire une entorse à cette règle qu'il s'était juré de respecter. Il avait voulu acheté un cadeau car Harry lui avait appris qu'il ne connaissait pas sa date d'anniversaire et n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau.

 ** _Flash-back_** : ** _deux semaines plus tôt_**

 _Le soleil venait de se coucher et Severus était dans la chambre d'Harry venant le border et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais pour une raison qu'il n'ignore il demanda à Harry:_

 _« Sais-tu quelle est la date de ton anniversaire?_

 _-Non, je ne le sais pas._

 _Surpris par la réponse d'Harry, Severus reformula sa question espérant que l'enfant n'avait pas bien compris._

 _-Tu n'as jamais eu de cadeau pour ton anniversaire?_

 _-Non, Severus, mon Oncle et ma Tante ne m'ont jamais dit quand était mon anniversaire et je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau, ni pour Noel, ils disaient que j'étais un méchant garçon et que les anormaux n'avaient pas de cadeaux._

 _Des petites larmes ruisselèrent des yeux d'Harry et Severus ne perdit pas une seule seconde et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le consoler._

 _-Tu es né le 31 juillet 1980 Harry, ton anniversaire est donc le 31 juillet. Murmura Severus tout en embrassant son crâne. »_

 _Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Severus, qui le reposa dans son lit._

 _Severus retourna tant bien que mal dans sa chambre et s'effondra lorsque sa porte se ferma et pleura. Il pleura de longue minutes, comment pouvait-on dire cela à un enfant, sa 'famille' n'avait donc aucun cœur. Essuyant ses larmes, il se fit la promesse de redonner à Harry l'enfance qu'il avait tant mérité._

 ** _Fin du flash-back._**

« -Monsieur Snape, monsieur Snape fit une voix faisant sortir Severus de ses pensées.

-Oui répondit Severus.

C'était un employé du magasin qui tenait dans ses bras un grand carton.

-Votre commande Monsieur.

-Merci beaucoup, je vais la rétrécir. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, le carton était devenu aussi gros qu'une boite refermant une bague. Il l'a mis dans sa poche et paya l'employé. Il était impatient de l'offrir à Harry sachant que son anniversaire est dans deux jours. Severus retourna devant les balais où d'ailleurs Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, contemplant de ses yeux d'enfants ce Nimbus comme une chose rpécieuse. Il passa doucement sa main de ses cheveux ce qui fit réagir le petit garçon qui sourit en voyant l'adulte.

« -Nous devons y a aller Harry, je dois aller acheter des ingrédients pour mes potions.

-D'accord répondit le petit brun. »

Il reprit la main de Severus et tous deux quittèrent la boutique et se dirigèrent vers l'Apothicaire se trouvant à deux boutiques d'ici. Le temps s'était assombrit, l'atmosphère semblait lourde et synonyme de mauvais augure, Severus n'était guère rassuré, il prit la décision de terminer cet achat et de rentrer au plus vite. Malheureusement ils ne purent arriver à destination qu'un bruit sourd survit et une explosion retentit. Un appel d'air fit propulser une grande partie des sorciers présents dans l'allée principale à plusieurs mètres. Les vitres des boutiques éclatèrent en même temps, les façades se fissurèrent, un nuage de poussières mélangées à des flammes provoquées par l'explosion envahirent l'espace. Des sorciers habillés tout en noir, visage recouvert par un masque représentant un crâne arrivèrent en masse et commencèrent à lancer diverses sorts sur les sorciers qui couraient tentant de leur échapper. Severus et Harry furent séparés et propulser chacun d'un côté.

Harry fut projeté contre un mur de pierre à l'angle de chemin menant à l'Allée des Embrumes. Ses lunettes tombèrent et se brisèrent sur le sol de pierre. Harry perdit connaissance lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol. Quant à Severus, celui-ci réussit à lancer un sort de lévitation et évitant de peu la porte d'entrée de la Boutique d'animaux. Severus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour retrouver Harry. Une petit boule de lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette et se dirigea dans l'épaisse fumée qui recouvrait le chemin de Traverse. En quelques secondes cet endroit qui était si calme était devenu un véritable champ de bataille, des sorciers criaient d'autres essayaient de faire face aux agresseurs. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers l'Angle de l'Allée des Embrumes quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule tout en murmurant d'une voix froide:

« Severus Snape-Malfoy, quelqu'un sera plus qu'heureux de te voir mort.

En quelques secondes, il vit sa vie défilée devant ses yeux et pensa fortement à Harry. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de répliqué qu'un sort de mort verdâtre, venant de sa gauche, frappa de pleins fouet l'homme en noir. Severus tourna la tête vers l'origine du sort, il put apercevoir un homme à capuche qui courut vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Sa petite boule magique se dirigeait exactement au même endroit que le mystérieux samaritain, Severus espérait qu'Harry ne soit pas blessé. Une boule nua son estomac au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'Allée des Embrumes et il le vit. Etendu sur le sol, du sang sur la tête, ses lunettes cassées et inconscient. Il se précipita vers le jeune garçon et prit son pouls. Il respirait, Severus souffla de soulagement. Il prit le petit brun dans ses bras et transplana directement chez Lucius. Ses hommes connaissaient son lien avec les Malfoy, sa maison n'était plus un endroit sûr.

Il arriva directement dans le salon principal du Manoir qui n'avait guère changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. C'était une grande pièce composé de nombreuses étagères où trônaient des livres de valeur considérables tel que des livres anciens sur l'Ancienne Magie, des Runes, de l'histoire des familles de sang-Pures. Les tapisseries vertes ainsi que les canapés en cuirs de mêmes couleurs rappelaient que les Malfoy étaient des héritiers de Serpentard. La flamme de la cheminée était au couleur de cette maison. Seul le parquet et les portes étaient faits en bois de chênes. Alors qu'il posait Harry sur un canapé en vue de diagnostiquer ses blessures, la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius brandissant sa baguette et lança un Stupefix vers les inconnus qui s'étaient introduits chez lui. Grâce à ses réflexes acquis par son passé Severus l'évita sans difficultés.

« -Sev? S'interrogea l'Aristocrate.

-C'est toujours ainsi que tu accueilles tes visiteurs Lucius. Ironisa le maître des potions.

-Je suis désolé Sev, tu n'es pas blessé? Demanda le Blond tout en s'approchant de son frère.

-Moi non mais Harry oui. On a été attaqué au Chemin de traverse. Pas directement nous. – s'empressa de renchérir Severus en voyant la mine déconfite de Lucius- des hommes en noirs masqués ont attaqué le chemin de Traverse, toute l'Allée était un véritable champ de bataille. »

Le maître des potions lança un sort de diagnostic sur Harry, il n'avait qu'une légère commotion à la tête dû au mur qu'il avait percuté suite à l'explosion et une légère entaille sur le front. Ses lunettes étant fichues, il fera des recherches prochainement pour rétablir la vue d'Harry.

« -Il a besoin de soin? Demanda Lucius

-Oui, il faut refermer son entaille à la tête et il me faudra des potions contre le mal de tête.

-Bien je vais demander cela. Je vais prévenir Narcissa, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici quelques jours le temps qu'Harry aille mieux. Je suis sûr que Draco sera content d'avoir un compagnon de jeu. Sourit Lucius qui avait les yeux remplis de bonheur en parlant de son fils. Ce qui fit sourire Severus.

-Je pense que nous resterons plus que quelques jours, l'un des hommes en noir qui a participé à l'attaque savait, Lucius.

-Savait quoi Sev?

-Il savait que j'avais été adopté par ton père, que nous sommes frère. Il m'a appelé Snape-Malfoy. Je me demande même si je n'étais pas la cible. S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Bien, tu vas venir habiter ici avec nous, avec Harry. Le manoir est très sécurisé, je vais demander à mes elfes de faire parvenir toutes tes affaires et celle d'Harry dans vos nouveaux appartements. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté. Je reviens Sev. Déclara le maître des Lieux avant de quitter la pièce.

-Merci Lucius. Répondit Severus soulagé

-Tu es mon frère Sev, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille. »

Lucius partit, laissant Severus et Harry seul. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il faudra qu'il lui explique tout ce qui vient de se passer. Et dire que cette journée devait être parfaite, il s'était même imaginé lorsqu'il rentrerait dans sa maison il donnerait le cadeau à Harry car il ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à son anniversaire pour lui offrir. Le voir sourire, être heureux. Mais cela fut encore gâché. Quand est ce que la vie va enfin s'arrêter de s'acharner sur lui, il ne mérite pas cela. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues et ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Voyant Severus pleuré lui déchira le cœur et essuya avec sa main les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

« -Harry ! s'exclama Severus, tu es réveillé.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Severus? demanda le garçon d'une voix tremblante.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. répondit l'adulte en l'enlaçant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par se lâcher à contrecœur.

-Harry, nous ne pourrons plus retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé après que nous soyons sortis de la boutique de Quidditch. – L'enfant hocha de la tête ne voulant pas interrompre Severus dans ses explications – ses méchantes personnes peuvent encore nous faire du mal. Nous sommes chez mon ami, mon frère Lucius et son épouse Narcissa. Ils ont un petit garçon qui s'appelle Draco, il a le même âge que toi. Nous allons rester vivre ici quelques temps. Toutes nos affaires vont être installées dans leur Manoir.

-D'accord. Répondit Harry, Draco voudra être mon ami? Sans être perturbé par les récents évènements.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Lui sourit Severus.

-Sev, s'éleva une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Il regarda l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux. Il était très élégant, il portait une robe de sorciers de couleurs noirs, ce qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanchâtre et ses longs blond doré arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules, des yeux gris tel une créature digne d'un conte de fée.

-Oh bonjour Harry tu es réveillé, je suis Lucius Malfoy, le salua poliment.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Répondit le garçon.

-Pas de Monsieur Malfoy Harry voyons. Nous sommes tous une famille, Lucius sera très bien et pas de vouvoiement. J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé Sev. -D'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaître les fioles de potions. – Dobby a prévenu Pleaky et tous deux rassemblent vos affaires, celles de potions seront dans ton Laboratoire, je l'avais laissé au cas où tu en aurais besoin et vos chambres sont déjà prêtes. Le dernier étage, les deux premières portes sur la gauche. La Chambre d'Harry sera en face de celle de Draco, mon fils. Vous devriez aller vous reposer la journée a été dure, nous nous reverrons demain matin. »

Sans plus attendre de réponse, Lucius partit. Harry bailla et Lucius n'avait pas tort, cette journée était riche en émotions pour les deux invités.

« -Harry, il faut que tu doives ses potions ensuite, je t'emmènerai dans ta chambre, nous transplanerons pour y aller. Je te ferais visiter le manoir demain.

\- Tu sais Severus, j'ai adoré cette journée. Merci de m'avoir emmené dans la boutique.

-De rien Harry. Je suis désolé que cette journée ait été gâchée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. »

Severus prit le garçon dans ses bras et transplana dans la pièce qui sera dorénavant sa chambre. La pièce était plus spacieuse que la chambre, que Severus avait aménagée pour Harry à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il y avait une cheminée, un grand lit de deux places en baldaquin de couleurs verts émeraude se situait à gauche de l'entrée de la pièce, les murs étaient de couleurs gris et le sol était en parquet de chêne. Comme Severus l'expliqua à Harry, la porte à gauche de la cheminée correspondait au Dressing et celle de droite la salle de bain.

« -C'est vraiment ma chambre? S'étonna Harry, Dudley serait jaloux rajouta Harry avant de rire. »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry parlait de son cousin sans pleurer. Severus avait souhaité qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il avait vécu chez son _Oncle et sa tante_. Bien sûr à chaque fois Harry était en larme et il venait le consolait. Lui en avait bavé avec Tobias mais à la différence d'Harry, il était plus vieux il avait eu la chance qu'Abraxas et Lucius le sauvent, mais Harry…. s'il n'avait pas écouté son instinct, Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait pu subir. Mais aujourd'hui tout cela est derrière eux. Maintenant il comptait rattraper toutes ses années de souffrances et rendre au maximum Harry heureux.

Il installa Harry dans le grand lit et celui-ci s'endormit aussitôt.

Il lança un sort sur Harry car il souhaitait être prévenu lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne pour prendre une douche régénératrice.

* * *

 **Deux heures plus tôt au chemin de Traverse,**

Un homme à capuche observait avec un intérêt Severus Snape accompagné du jeune Harry Potter sortant de la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Au même moment, une explosion retentit séparant l'adulte et l'enfant. Par chance l'enfant fut propulsé à proximité de lui. D'après un rapide coup d'œil l'enfant était seulement sonné. Des hommes habillés en noirs ressemblant étrangement aux membres du lord arrivèrent et s'en prenaient aux sorciers se trouvant sur leurs chemins. Il cherchait rapidement Severus Snape et celui-ci fut pris au dépourvu par ses usurpateurs, sans réfléchir il lança un _Avada Kedrava_ informulé à l'opportun libérant ainsi Snape de sa prise. Malheureusement pour lui il fut repéré par Snape, il partit en direction du gamin pour qu'il puisse le récupérer et transplana aussitôt.

Celui-ci arriva directement dans un cimetière qui semblait à première vue abandonné, depuis plusieurs décennies. Toutes les pierres tombales étaient issues de la même famille, les Jedusor, la famille du Lord. Sans plus attendre il dirigea au pas de course vers la demeure qui surplombait le cimetière en haut d'une colline. Le manoir semblait inhabité, les vitres des fenêtres étaient éclatés, les briques s'effritaient, le toit était à moitié détruit, du lierre avait poussé, recouvrant ainsi la façade. L'homme entra dans cette bâtisse. Un unique escalier se trouvait devant lui, les marches grincèrent sous ses pas, laissant paraître que son poids les ferait céder. Arrivant à l'étage, dans une pièce, une cheminée était allumée où devant elle il y avait un fauteuil en excellent état, paradoxalement au reste de la maison.

-Approche. Dit une voix rouillée provenant du fauteuil.

L'homme s'approcha du siège et s'agenouilla.

-Maître. Répondit l'homme à terre.

-Que veux-tu Rabastan? Continua la voix rouillée.

-Il y a eu une attaque Monseigneur au chemin de Traverse, des hommes se sont fait passés pour nous et ont provoqué un véritable carnage.

-Dumbledore, je suppose.

-Pas impossible maître. J'ai filé Severus Snape comme vous l'avez demandé et il a recueilli le jeune Harry Potter. D'après ce que j'ai pu savoir, il était maltraité dans sa famille d'accueil.

-Quoi ? Hurla de colère Lord Voldemort en se levant. Lord Voldemort était loin d'être une personne hideuse comme il pouvait se montrer lors de ses interventions. C'était un homme d'une grande beauté, de par ses yeux bleus glaciales, sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux noirs. Il paraissait avoir la trentaine et pourtant il était âgé de soixante et un an. Il fit voler sa longue robe noire et se dirigea devant son disciple. – relève-toi Rabastan.

L'homme obéit à son maître et poursuivit.

-D'après mon informateur, cela fait environ deux mois qu'il vit chez Severus, il n'a pas tenu au courant Dumbledore. Il a même d'ailleurs récupéré sa garde. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, le jeune garçon semble vraiment heureux avec lui.

-Où sont-ils maintenant? Demanda le Lord.

-Il doit être sûrement chez son frère, Lucius. Du moins, c'est là que j'irai si j'étais à sa place.

-Lucius aurait pu me prévenir. Murmura d'une voix glaciale le Lord.

-Je pense qu'il avait peur que le traître en parle à Dumbledore. Il ne sait pas que nous l'avons trouvé.

-C'est possible. En attendant, j'ai une autre mission pour toi. Je veux que tu trouves les noms de tous les Alliés de Dumbledore. Je veux uniquement leurs noms et fait cela en toute discrétion.

-Bien Maître, je ferai en sorte d'être rapide. S'inclina le Mangemort.

-Tu peux disposer. »

Rabastan transplana, laissant le Lord seul. Harry était maintenant en sécurité, pensa-t-il. Le vieux l'avait bien eut en envoyant Harry chez les Dursley et en établissant une protection avec son sang, Dumbledore savait qu'il était impossible pour lui d'y pénétrer. Pourtant son plan a échoué. Harry était chez les Malfoy et ne semble pas être au courant que Severus soit devenu son tuteur. Celui qui lui laisse une plus grande opportunité d'affaiblir le camp de Dumbledore sans risquer de compromettre la sécurité d'Harry. Car après tout, Harry était son neveu et comme l'a dit Rabastan, rien n'est plus important que la famille.

* * *

Alors que Severus et Harry se remettaient doucement de l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse et que Lord Voldemort était plongé dans ses pensées. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche furieux faisant les cent pas dans son bureau de directeur à l'école Poudlard. Comment son plan avait-il pu échouer. Les consignes étaient pourtant simple, il avait ordonné aux Mercenaires de provoquer une panique au Chemin de traverse et de tuer Severus Snape. Et pourtant aucun de ses mercenaires n'a mis la main sur lui et sur le garçon.

« -Tu l'avais bien sous-estimé le maître des potions. Rétorqua une personne cachée dans l'ombre au coin de la pièce.

-En effet, mon ami, comment a-t'il put passer la barrière magique. Je ne comprends pas. Répondit Albus Dumbledore avec colère.

-Parce qu'il devait sûrement être un animagus, Al. Répondit l'ami de Dumbledore qui sortit de l'ombre. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus. Il dégagea une aura de magie noire ce qui calma son ami.

-J'ai pourtant vérifié le registre Gellert. Il n'était pas dedans.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à ce qu'il soit non déclaré. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance Albus. Lorsque le garçon viendra à Poudlard, nous aurons enfin la main sur lui et un moyen de pression considérable sur Tom. Ainsi nous récupérons les reliques. Il faut simplement être patient. En attendant, nous devons calmer nos alliés et attendre.

-Tu as raison, nous devons. »

Tous deux s'installèrent sur un canapé, se servirent un verre et trinquèrent en silence.

 **(1) Le Nimbus 1700 est le balai qui précédait le Nimbus 2000 sorti en 1991. J'ai donc pris la liberté de dater la sortie de ce modèle en 1987. Pour respecter la chronologie de JK Rowling.**

* * *

 ** _Prochain Chapitre: Draco & Harry_**


End file.
